The Wolves Are Cooking
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: All the information is in the title...the wolves cook after being scolded by bella, flames accepted


Disclaimer:

Kimani: We're backkkk *says in a creepy child's voice*  
Me: Kimani stop it Kimani: ok sorry Me: ok this is another one shot-  
Emmett: *walks up licking an ice cream cone*  
Me and Kimani: What the hell?  
Emmett: what this is chocolate mint Me and Kimani: *stare*  
Paul: *walks by and stops seeing emmett eating ice cream* emmett?  
Emmett: yea *turns around facing paul*  
Paul: Why are you eating ice cream? Preferrably chocolate mint?  
Emmett: i dont know...now explain the damn story and do the disclaimer thingy thier waiting Paul: it seems they wont respond soo...this is a one-shot funny and such...plus she doesnt own Twilight or we guys would be tied up somewhere in her room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily's house

"hey sis" Sam said as he passed emily in the kitchen washing the dishes "hey sam, where are the other wolves?" emily asked as sam gave bella a breif kiss "they're coming, paul decided to wrestle with embry before coming here" he said, emily nodded then proceeded to the bathroom with the cleaners just as the other boys came filing in the door "hey emily" they said, emily said a faint 'hey'from where she was in the bathroom cleaning it,everyone fooled around then seddled down and started watching movies.

3 hrs later Paul was the first to say something "im hungry" he commented,the rest of the boys mumured thier agreement emily got up and sighed tiredly then headed for the kitchen, bella shook her head and glared at sam who was too busy watching the Unborn to notice her glare, he finally turned his head to look at her "what?" he said innocently "you know what" they could hear pots and pans banging softly on the stove "no i dont" she stood up and walked to the door of the kitchen "emily stop what youre doing and come out here" emily puts the bag of noodles down and walked into the living room where all the wolf boys was looking at bella like she was crazy "baby what are you doing? whats wrong?" sam asked "you guys are soo selfish, you feel that when your hungry you yell it out and emily is suppose to jump up all the time and make it for you guys all the time? hell no get your butts in there and cook for yourselves now" she demanded they all sat there looking at her "now or i swear to davy jones sam you would not get none for a week" bella threatened, with that sam jumped up and ordered the boys to hurry up. "Emily go lay down and sleep dont make me get you too" bella softly warned, emily smiled and disappered into the bedroom, bella went into the kitchen where the boys were looking helpless "i dont see anyone cooking anything" she said with a smile on her lips, paul looked at her like she was crazy? "cook? thats like asking a blonde to answer 2+2" he said, "you would know paul" quil mumbled "shut up" sam looked at bella and she pointed to the pot then at the sink, he put water in the pot then placed it on the stove "now turn the dial to 4" he did as she asked "now jacob get the biscuts out of the refrigerator and do the rest" she sat in the chair and leaned back watching the boys work. All in all the boys did good, the noodles got slightly burned but good enough to eat, the fried chicken actually made it without getting burnt and now they were waiting for the biscuts to finish "how long are they going to take?" quil yelled which got a glare from bella "sorry" he mumbled, there was ticking from the clock and drumming of sam's fingers till bella put her hand on top of his "sorry" he said quietly. A few more minuets passed and there was a tiny ding! "finally" paul sighed as he stepped up to the stove and pulled the door open and looked inside then before anyone could stop him he reached inside and took out the pan with his bare hand! he barely held it for a few seconds then flung it across the room and hopped up and down holding his hand "DAMN THAT HURT, YOU STUPID MOTHER F*******, C*** SUCKING BASTARD! OWWWWWW" everyone busted out laughing while emily flew in the kitchen "what what happened?" she yelled looking at paul hopping up and down while everyone laughing thier butts off "p-paul h-had the p-pan of b-buiscuts after g-getting them out the stove w-with his b-bare hand!" Quil contiued laughing while emily looked at the buiscuts scattered on the floor "silly boys" they all sat down and ate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kimani: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH that was funny Me:i know paul is sooo stupid Paul: *holds burning hand* that isnt funny Me and Kimani:HAHAHAHHAHA yes it is Paul: *huffs* Read and Review *storms away* 


End file.
